thedemonapostles_rpg_collectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
X-302
Name: X-302 Craft: Tau'ri Experimental Hyperspace-Fighter 302 Type: Experimental Hyperspace-Fighter Scale: Starfighter Length: 9.14 x 22.86 x 1.67 meters Skill: Starfighter Pilot Crew: 2; Skeleton: 1/+5 Passengers: none Cargo Capacity: 250 kg Consumables: 1 day Hyperdrive: x281 Nav Computer: no Maneuverability: 3D+2 Space: 10 Atmosphere: 415; 1,200 km/h Hull: 2D+2 Sensors *Passive: 20 / 0D+1 *Scan: 40 / 1D *Search: 80 / 1D+1 *Focus: 2 / 2D Weapons *'2 Railguns' (firelinked) : Fire Arc: forward Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 1D Space Range: 1-5/10/20 Atmosphere Range: 10-500/1,000/2,000m Rate of fire: 41 (500 per minute) Damage: 5D *'4 AIM-120 AMRAAM Missiles' : Fire Arc: forward Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-7/13/27 Atmosphere Range: 10-700/1,300/2,700m Ammo: 2 per wing Damage: 6D Description: The X-302 was a few weeks away from a practical hyperspace test when Anubis launched an attack on Earth using a Stargate destroyer. Unable to dial out, Colonel Jack O'Neill and Major Samantha Carter took the X-302, intending to use its hyperdrive to reach Abydos, from which they could use the Stargate and contact the Asgard for assistance. Unfortunately, the flight, designated Abydos 1, had to be aborted when the hyperspace window generated by X-302 proved unstable. Subsequent research confirmed that due to the inherent instability of Naquadria, using the hyperdrive to reach a specific destination was impossible. (There was also a remote possibility that the ship would be destroyed in the attempt.) Nonetheless, after efforts to shut down the Stargate prior to its detonation failed, it was decided to use the X-302 to remove it from the Earth. As the X-302 was not designed to carry a 64,000 pound payload, it had to be quickly stripped of all unnecessary weight — its weapons, some life support equipment, radar, and some of its crash safety mechanisms. The landing gear had to be removed as well, so as to incorporate the mounts for the Stargate; as a result, this mission, designated Starflight, was always intended to be the X-302's last. The X-302, again piloted by O'Neill, was carried by a Boeing 747 to an altitude of ten kilometers, then released to climb the rest of the way on its own. Unfortunately, the weight of the Stargate proved too great, and the plane ran out of fuel before it could reach escape velocity. While falling back to Earth, O'Neill suggested using the hyperdrive, which at least would get the soon-to-explode Stargate well away from the planet. After a suggestion by Jonas Quinn, the drive was modified for an extremely short trip, thus minimizing the instability of the Naquadria. O'Neill ejected immediately before entering the hyperspace window, which successfully carried the X-302 more than three million miles away from Earth. The Stargate then exploded, destroying the craft. (SG1: "Redemption, Part 1", "Redemption, Part 2") Despite the loss of the first prototype, the X-302 performed well enough that the craft quickly entered production as the F-302 fighter-interceptor. Even the hyperdrive, modified for short bursts rather than interstellar travel, was included in the production-model vehicles. (SG1: "Fallen") Source: *Stargate Wiki: X-302 hyperspace fighter *thedemonapostle Write up Notes: *'Size': the official length for this ship is listed at 30 meters long x 75 meters wide x 5.5 meters tall. Yet we are given several instances within the show itself that proves these numbers are false. One example is the X-302 on top of a Boeing 747. From the Stargate SG-1 Season 6 episode, "Redemption Part 2". it clearly shows the X-302 sitting on a Boeing 747, which has a wing span of 196 feet (~60 meters). It clearly shows the X-302 as being much smaller in wing span than the 747. I believe there was a typo during source publication and the numbers are correct but the definition is wrong. Rather than meters the numbers are for feet. I have adjusted the length above to represent this change. -thedemonapostle